The field of the present disclosure relates generally to authentication and, more particularly, to systems and methods for authenticating a remote transaction using authentication information from a user computing device.
Merchants of online products such as video games are often on the front lines of managing unauthorized payment card transactions. For example, a child using a game console may use a payment card to purchase video games without the consent of the cardholder (e.g., a parent of the child). Online businesses or merchants which offer sales online face a unique challenge because such purchases are made through a “card not present” transaction. In other words, purchases are made without a merchant being able to confirm that the cardholder has given consent to make the purchases. Even some security measures such as requesting a password may not prevent unauthorized transactions. For example, a child may already know the cardholder's password to overcome the security measure.
In a card-not-present transaction, the merchant releases the items purchased with an understanding that the actual cardholder authorized the purchase and that the actual cardholder will make the necessary payment in the case of purchasing a videogame, the items purchased are often delivered digitally to a gaming device (e.g., game console, computer, smartphone, tablet, etc.) used to initiate the purchase. Due to the anonymity of the purchaser during such an online transaction, unauthorized purchases often occur. That is, unauthorized users may purchase items online using the cardholder's account information. In some cases, an unauthorized user only needs the card number itself to make an online purchase. Some gaming devices even store payment card information to facilitate repeated purchases at the gaming device. However, because the payment card information input by the unauthorized user is drawn to a valid account, a merchant is typically unaware of the unauthorized purchase until after the fact.
Although the valid cardholder may want to prevent any unauthorized card-not-present transactions, the valid cardholder may wish to enable unauthorized users to request permission to make purchases using the payment card. For example, the cardholder may want to enable the cardholder's children to make purchases on a gaming console once the cardholder has reviewed and approved the potential purchases.
Therefore, an authentication system is needed which is capable of verifying that the valid cardholder approves of an online purchase initiated with the cardholder's account.